Brink of Insanity
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: What if on that fateful day at the Crashown Max wasn't able to save Liz? Instead he revealed their secret to a certain blabber mouth blond. How would the aliens react to a human knowing their secret without the logic of Liz Parker? Candy CC/UC


The pounding in her head was in time with the beating of her heart, as her knees harshly slapped across the linoleum floor. She wasn't sure who had pulled her down. The sound was deafening. Each breath excruciating as she forced air into her lungs.

Helplessly, she watched as the bullet flew through the air. She could almost feel a rush of wind as it whooshed past her. Frantically, she turned around, following it with her eyes as it penetrated the flesh of her best friend.

She scrambled to her feet, the pounding in her ears intensifying with each movement.

"Oh god!" Maria shrieked, "Phone, phone, phone." She chanted, her eyes filming with tears, as she blindly retrieved the phone from its cradle.

Her trembling fingers dialed the three numbers, sobs racking her body. A new hope filled her as she heard the first ring. It was going to be okay. Okay. Okay. Okay.

A gasp escaped her as the phone was tore from her hands. Her sobs stalled, her entire body stiffening. She braced herself for it. The bullet. However, the heat of the body behind her disappeared.

Hesitantly, she turned around to face her attacker. Instead she was met with the cold eyes of Michael Guerin.

"Are you crazy?" She screamed, "She's dying. Liz…" She trailed off as she caught eye of Max hovering over her friend's body. "What is he doing?"

His hand was glowing, as was the small bullet whole in Liz's stomach. Images from horror movies tore through her mind. He was a zombie, vampire, alien. He was hurting her.

"God. Liz." She sobbed, "Stop it! Max. No." She begged.

"Shut up." Michael bit out.

Frantically, she pushed Michael out of the way, kneeling down beside Max. His brown eyes met hers, barely contained tears in the depths.

"I couldn't." He stammered, "I was too late."

The uncountable sobs returned to Maria's frail form. "Liz," She whimpered, reaching for the young brunette.

"Maria. Don't." Max gently scolded.

Ignoring him, her fingers ran lightly across the exposed flesh of her friend's abdomen, smearing the blood. "God." She sobbed, "I gotta…oh god. Liz."

"What did you do!" She demanded.

She forced herself to her feet, her shaky legs barely able to hold her weight. She grasped the phone in her bloody hands, dialing the number again.

"Are you stupid?" The gruff voice caused the phone to fall from her hands. Roughly, Michael grasped her upper arm. "Max, we gotta get out of here. NOW!"

Max showed no sign of having heard him. Numbly, he stood up.

"You're coming with us." He ground out, his grip on her painfully tightening.

Max rushed to the front door of the café. Michael, as if on cue, followed, his grip on her never loosening. She didn't have any strength to argue. She barely had the strength to breath.

Michael threw her into the front seat, before climbing into back.

"What did you do?" She repeated, her voice calm. Too calm for Maria Deluca. Silence was all she received.

A sob built up in her chest. "What did you do! Damn. You're a freak! You hurt her. You're like a monster or something."

"Maria…" Her name was a strangled whisper, his firm hold of the steering wheel turning his knuckles white.

"Max we gotta kill her." Michael stated, his voice calm and monotone.

Maria's eyes widened, her sobs stalling, "What?! No." Her voice was shrill, tears still streaming down her face.

"Michael!" Max's voice was stern and strong considering the watering of his eyes, "No one is killing anyone."

"Damn Max, she's just a stupid human." Michael leaned up in between the two front seats, "You probably already exposed us by trying to heal that stupid Parker girl. But if we let this ditz breath even in the direction of the damn sheriff, we might as well grow fucking antennas."

"Michael." Max warned.

"You're so stupid. Maxwell, don't you realize you put our fucking lives in danger. All for some stupid…"

The jeep skidded a sudden stop, throwing all three passengers forward.

"Michael. Enough." He ground out, "You do realize that this ditz just lost her best friend. And that…"

"That what Max? That your pathetic high school crush just died."

"Yes, Michael. An innocent sixteen year old human girl died." He gritted out between clenched teeth, "Why don't we just add one to the list? Cus, you know the sudden disappearance of another wouldn't interest the FBI at all. Especially since the boys who dragged her out of the crime scene were the same ones who caused her best friend's body to glow. Great idea Michael."

Maria managed to squeeze herself into the farthest corner of her seat, wanting to put as much space between her and Michael. Despite her cowering form, her voice came out steady. "What the hell did you do?" She questioned, causing two sets of brown eyes to focus on her.

"Max!" The softening of his eyes almost made her want to trust him. He was the only sane one in the vehicle. He at least wasn't threatening to kill her with his freak powers.

"What'd you do?" She asked, her voice lowering. Hesitantly, she allowed her hand to touch his shoulder, preparing herself for a shock or something to come from the simple touch. Nothing. Whatever he was, he obviously didn't hurt to touch.

Finally, the tears streamed down his face. "I…" His voice broke.

Maria removed her hand from his shoulder. Maybe they were…something else. But they was no denying the utter emotion in the boy's eyes. Maybe whatever they were, Max was only a half breed, and Michael was full blood. That would explain their different reactions.


End file.
